


A Long Day at Work

by Nerdalie_29



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Praise Kink, antonio loves lovino so much and will do anything for him, boyfriends loving each other, even if that means massages that turn into handjobs, handjobs, lovino has a praise kink and no one can convince me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdalie_29/pseuds/Nerdalie_29
Summary: Lovino comes home stiff and tense from a rough day at work and how else is Antonio to help other than giving him a nice, soothing massage?Or: Lovino receives a massage from his loving boyfriend and just can't get the thought of how strong Antonio's damn hands are out of his head.





	A Long Day at Work

“Tonio! I’m home!” Lovino calls as he dramatically drops his bag by the front door to his apartment, huffing a sigh through a frown that quickly disappears when he smells his boyfriend’s home cooking. Smells like… chicken? He hums in thought, following the scent into the kitchen where he sees Antonio carefully checking to make sure the chicken - Lovino smirks happily, a little bit cocky, at the realization that he was correct - is fully cooked. He glances up at Lovi and smiles. 

“Welcome home,” he greets, finishing up what he was doing before he turns to meet Lovino’s lips in a chaste kiss that Lovino secretly adores. Antonio carefully puts the dish back into the oven after deeming it not ready to serve, then turns his attention to the vegetables he was preparing as a side dish. Probably some of the vegetables from his garden, Lovino thinks, watching as he peppers them with whatever spice he’d grabbed from the cabinet above them. Lovino carefully wraps his arms around his taller boyfriend and presses his forehead into his back, mumbling out a “thank you”; Antonio responds with a nod and a smile. He was incredibly happy to have a home cooked meal waiting for him when he came home - working at a high end restaurant and then needing to make dinner is not always ideal, and Antonio knows this, loves taking care of Lovino, and he’d adopted this habit from an early point in their relationship. It wasn’t always something as special as chicken cordon bleu, but every now and then he liked to spoil Lovino, and apparently, this was one of those nights. 

“Did you have a good day at work?” Lovino shrugs. 

“Eh. Same as always.” He turns on his heel and heads up the stairs, planning to get ready for his night in with his boyfriend by changing out of his dirty work-clothes and into something a bit more comfy. He glances at himself in the mirror and makes a face before turning away and grabbing a random shirt out of the drawers beneath it. Without realizing it, he’d grabbed one of Antonio’s shirts, one a bit too large for him and a bit too bright for his skin tone but perfect for Antonio, despite the fact that they have the same darkness to their skin - Antonio’s confidence was enough to allow him to pull off several ridiculous looks. Lovino regards it with a smile and closes his eyes, brings the shirt up to his face without thinking about it, presses it into his nose and breathes in deeply, as if Antonio was far away, as if he hadn’t seen him in years, as if he was never going to see him again. Somehow his shirt smells like citrus - the laundry soap they use - and coffee at the same time. Maybe it was the hopeless romantic in him, maybe it was the anxious mess in him worried no one else would ever have him, but he could never get enough of Antonio, could never  _ ever  _ tire of him, not that he’d ever admit it out loud.

He didn’t need to. He showed it in the smallest of actions like these. 

“You look tense,” Antonio comments, leaning against the doorframe of their bedroom. Lovino turns around with a small laugh, pretending he wasn’t surprised by the sudden entrance, and nods. He blushes furiously as he tries to put the shirt back and act like he hadn’t just been caught breathing in Antonio’s scent in his absence despite him being about twenty feet away.

“Rough day at work,” he answers, rolling his neck and trying helplessly to press his fingers into his shoulders to relieve some of the tension. Antonio hums and walks forward, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, his love, and pressing a kiss to his cheek. He loves these moments with Lovino, these moments where he’s too tired to keep up the cool facade he puts on for everyone else, these moments where he’s inviting and calm and quiet. 

Not that he doesn’t love those moments where he’s not quiet. No, actually, he  _ loves  _ those moments too, loves when he rants and raves, when he’s angry and brash, passionate about whatever the moment calls for; when he’s loud and gasping for him, unabashed and happy in his arms. But these moments where Lovino takes time to savour the feeling of Antonio around him, when he shows how much he truly loves Antonio and everything he does for him and does his best to let and keep his guard down; those are Antonio’s favorite moments. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asks as Lovino turns around in his arms to face him, reaches up and threads his fingers through his hair, making him hum happily and smile at him dreamily, like a  _ sap _ . 

Pursing his lips to the side, he shrugs. “Maybe.” 

“Do you want me to rub your shoulders?” He asks. Lovino considers this for a second, moving his hands down from his hair, and winces, realizing that okay, yeah, the stiffness and slight pain in his neck and shoulders was not  _ normal _ . He nods. A chuckle rumbles out from the taller man’s chest and he gestures towards their bed, following the other man as he sits down on the edge of the bed. 

Carefully, Toni sits down behind him, cross legged so as to not disturb him on his perch, and reaches for the lotion they keep on his side of the bed. Being a gardener and working with your hands all day means he always has rough skin, so he developed a habit early on in their relationship of always keeping moisturized, because Lovino constantly complained about the rough calluses on his hands. He hums before he starts, regarding the clothed sight of Lovi before him.

“Do you want to take off your shirt?” He asks quietly and Lovino shrugs, before reaching back and pulling it off, tossing it as close to the hamper as he can get without putting too much effort into it. Toni takes a moment to admire the back of his lover, the lean muscles Lovino always hides underneath layers of clothing; the soft, perfect expanse of skin, free of blemishes except for the freckles that Lovino always says he hates but Antonio can never get enough of. Lovino turns and looks at him, realizes he’s staring, and rolls his eyes. 

“Come on, I’m getting cold, here,” He says; Toni laughs, then sets to work. 

Lovino has always marveled at the skill Antonio holds in his hands. He grew up working with plants and has since learned how to be delicate, careful and purposeful in his movements, but there’s still a sense of  _ strength  _ that these massages always give, something any person other than Lovino wouldn’t know.  The way he moves his hands directly into the knots stuck in Lovino’s back brings out a low groan from the smaller man, and Antonio can’t help but smile, glad he could help his lover with something as small as this, glad Lovino lets him into these private moments in his life. 

Somewhere between his left and right shoulder, Lovino remembers he’d been asked if he wanted to talk about work. 

“Mm, had an annoying guest today,” he starts and Antonio nods, remaining silent as he adjusts his technique, pinching his shoulders tightly to try and relieve tension there. At Lovino’s uncomfortable groan, he shifts to just lightly rubbing the tops of his shoulders until the pinch in his eyebrows goes away. 

“I made their chicken parm  _ perfectly _ ,” he continues after a moment. “But they insisted it was undercooked.” He starts rapidly gesturing as he speaks, something he’d never been able to shake since his “true Italian upbringing” as Antonio always jokes. “They’d even cut it open to try and claim it was pink, but it fucking wasn’t! I checked and Adriana checked and  _ everyone  _ backed me up, but they just weren’t fuckin’ happy with it. Like,  _ I’m  _ the goddamn professional chef here, why the fuck do you think this is a five star restaurant? They just wanted it  _ dry as hell,  _ I guess-” 

Lovino is cut off by Antonio shushing him, pushing his thumbs harder into his back as the memories he relives reminds him of how annoyed and tense he is. He forces himself to take a deep breath and leans back into Antonio’s touch. There’s silence for another moment while Lovino thinks of the next thing to say. 

“Someone  _ did  _ tell the waiter to compliment the chef for their food though…” He murmurs and the man behind him smiles, presses a kiss into his neck as if to say something like “congratulations” - but the feeling of his cool lips on his warm skin sends a prickly feeling up his body and he involuntarily shivers. Antonio doesn’t notice and instead just moves his hands to the middle of his back and starts working on the knots there. 

“I, um…” Lovino tries to talk but suddenly can’t think of anything else memorable to say. “I got to make one of my favorite dishes today.” He feels his mouth go a bit dry as Antonio grasps his small frame with both hands, thumbs a few inches away from each other as he presses them into the pressure points in his back. He all but melts as Antonio presses another kiss to his shoulder, trying to encourage him on, but all Lovino feels is those strong hands on his back, the cool fingertips pressing hard into his back, trying to make him relax but making him all sorts of tense again, but in a different, somewhat good way. 

“Mhm?” Antonio finally answers, trying to get Lovino to keep talking, silently asking him more about his day, but the other man can’t find it in him to continue when Antonio is moving his hands like  _ that  _ and all he can think of is Antonio’s hands around him, enveloping him in reserved strength that only he gets to see, that only he gets to enjoy, and then Antonio moves his hands even further down and dips them into his hips, and-  _ oh. _

Antonio’s hands freeze as he worries the noise Lovino makes is one of pain, but the moan Lovi lets out tells him otherwise. Carefully, he moves his chin to rest on his shoulder and he presses his chest to the other’s back, fingers still digging into the lower back in front of him. Lovino closes his eyes and lets out a somewhat shaky sigh, then shakes his head. 

“Um…” He tries to think of something,  _ anything  _ to say to Antonio to distract himself from the growing heat in his lower abdomen. “It-it was… Lobster bisque… I-I haven’t made that in a, um… a while…” He mutters, words slipping away from him again as Antonio reaches a hand around to his front and runs it up and down his chest, soothingly and lovingly. Lovino looks down and realizes his reaction is now quite obvious, then looks to his right and sees Antonio looking down as well. He can’t help but blush, cheeks darkening to a whole different skin tone, and he finds himself wishing Antonio wasn’t so observant, maybe even wasn’t so good with his hands. At the same time… 

“Mhm?” Antonio asks, another kiss to his shoulder, then his hand is back on his sides, working in tandem with his left hand to press the tension in his back out once more. “I like lobster bisque.” He says simply and Lovino envies how cool he can remain under pressure like this. 

“Yeah,” he breathes out, licking his lips in a desperate attempt to keep his cool. “I should… I should m-make it again-” He’s cut off again by a squeak as he feels the pressure of a strong hand pressing down to the arousal in his pants - his own squeak, something that raises the blood to his cheeks and makes him want to cup his hand over his mouth, but somehow, while he wasn’t paying attention, Antonio had grabbed the upper portion of his left arm and held it back, his right arm held back as Antonio wraps himself around him to palm him through his dress pants, almost as if he knew Lovino would try to silence himself, something Antonio hates, has always hated, and dammit, if he hadn’t let himself get distracted-

“Keep talking, my love,” Antonio murmurs, then turns and presses his lips into the junction between his neck and his shoulder. Lovino lets out a shuddering breath, now entirely too aware of Antonio’s positioning all around him, arms absolutely encapsulating him in his embrace, left hand on his chest, soothingly rubbing his thumb back and forth, right hand pressing down almost uncomfortably on his erection, legs now on either side of him, carefully holding him in place in case he were to slip off of the bed in his carelessness. 

“Did-did you know,” Lovino says after he gathers himself. “That Serina is getting married? Did I, um… Did I tell y-you that?” Antonio shakes his head, forgoing another answer and instead pressing a hot, open mouthed kiss to his shoulder, before he starts to suck, biting down a bit harshly to evoke another noise from Lovino - instead, all he gets is a sharp intake of breath. Lovino shuts his eyes tight, tries to breathe again, tries to ignore the way Antonio’s hand is way too close but way too far away from his dick now, tries to talk. 

“She sh-showed me last week, I must have… ‘ve forgotten-” A lewd noise makes its way out of his mouth when Antonio gives up on pretense and snakes his hand into his dress pants - when had he unbuckled his pants, let alone unzipped them? - and curls it around his cock, slowly,  _ too slowly _ , lazily stroking him. 

“That’s fantastic,” Antonio says after he pulls away from Lovino’s shoulder with a loud pop. Lovino nods, leaning further back into Antonio’s body, desperately pushing his hips up. Antonio responds and swipes his thumb across the top of his cock, though he frowns when Lovino presses his lips together and refuses to let the loud moan slip through again, utterly embarrassed at how easily he falls apart in Antonio’s hands.

“Oh, Lovino, please… Let me hear you…” He kisses his ear, whispering softly into it, and slowing his hand down again. “You know I love it when you sing for me… Don’t you want to make me happy?” At this, Lovino bucks his hips up and nods eagerly, sighs shakily. 

“I want to make you happy too, Lovino. I love you so much. You know that, right?” Antonio’s voice is low, thick with arousal, and he takes the small silence to press his lower body into Lovino’s, showing him how much this was affecting him as well. Lovino lets out a high whine, presses his hips up again, and Antonio hums happily. 

“There we go, hermoso,” He presses a kiss into his jaw, his neck, his shoulder, kisses the bruise already starting to appear, beginning to move his hand a bit faster. “You’re so good to me. So eager to please. I love making you putty in my hands, Lovi. You’re so wonderful for me.” Lovino’s hips buck forward, almost unintentionally, and Antonio smiles, knowingly and a bit cocky, so proud that his words of praise can make such an impact on Lovino. 

“So beautiful…” Antonio continues, reaching a hand up to pinch and twist at one of his nipples, his mouth still placing small, lazy kisses to his neck while his hand keeps a steady pace in Lovino’s pants. “You’re so beautiful, Lovino…” Lovino lets out another whine and reaches up to grip his lover’s hair. Antonio struggles to keep his own groan in his chest, trying to keep his attention on Lovino, but it’s hard when he looks like this, when he’s making such lewd noises, when he’s breathing hard and thrusting his hips into Antonio’s hand. 

“C-Can I...” Lovino pants out, licks his lips, and tries again. “Can I see you…?” He finally breathes out, and Antonio nods. He pulls his hands out of the other’s pants, ignores the way he whines at the loss of friction, and all but whips him around to sit in his lap. Lovino expertly straddles him, practiced and sure of himself, and Antonio wastes no time in picking up where he left off, pulling the erection out of its dress-pants-prison and pushing the trousers down with his other hand. Lovino immediately thrusts up into the touch, moaning low and quietly, and Antonio tries to ignore the way his hips simultaneously grind down on his own growing erection.  _ Lovino first, myself later _ . 

“I love when you moan for me, mi amor,” Antonio kisses at his neck, keeping a slow pace despite Lovino’s desperate thrusts. “You’re so beautiful, such a lovely sight for me, so wonderful and kind…” Lovino laughs a little bit at that, pulling back to shake his head. 

“Hey, don’t-don’t  _ lie _ .” 

“It’s not a lie!” Antonio frowns up at him, uses the hand he’d been using to steady him to instead cup his cheek, hand changing to an  _ agonizingly  _ slow pace and Lovino whines - though he’s not sure if it’s from the friction on his dick or if it’s the way Antonio is looking at him, eyes wide and sincere and full of love and happiness. 

“You are one of the kindest people I know. You may not always show it, but you are. You want everyone to be happy, want everyone to be safe and cared for, and even though you have a hard time recognizing it, you’re so kind and wonderful and amazing and I can’t describe how lucky I am that you’ve chosen me.” Lovino chooses to press his forehead into Antonio’s shoulder instead of look him in the eye as he says this, lump in his throat trying so hard to make him cry, but he won’t cry, he will  _ not  _ let Antonio think what he’s said is the wrong thing to say, but most importantly won’t let him think he’s made him cry and stop touching him like he is. 

Lovino takes a moment to compose himself, then thrusts his hips into his hand again. Antonio laughs quietly, picks up the pace and Lovino moans into his shoulder. Instead of insisting what he thinks of Lovino is true, he chooses to pepper his skin with kisses and compliments and praise; Antonio swiftly moves his hand along his cock, swiping his thumb along his tip about every other pump. Lovino cries out with each one, thrusting into the hand and pressing, digging his fingers into Antonio’s shoulders, so much differently than Antonio had pressed into his, desperate and needy and clingy. Antonio whispers into his ear, praising him and calling him things like beautiful and sweet and kind and Lovino can’t help but moan through it, feeling a haze of emotions and pleasure and tension being released. 

“Are you close, mi amor?” Antonio asks after a moment of silence, watching as Lovino’s face twists, as his eyebrows pinch and his eyes shut tightly, as he tries to stop moans from coming out then halfway through remembers what Antonio had asked of him, remembers how much he wants to please him; he watches as he moans, nods, grips his shoulders tighter and bucks into his hand. Antonio hums, pecks his lips, then pulls back again, watching the wave of feelings wash over him as he nears so close, so close, so close-

“I love you, Lovino, so much, my love, my beautiful Lovino,” Antonio says, almost chanting, helping Lovino over the edge and it’s so much, it’s too much, it’s all so, so much and- 

Lovino lets out a high, loud moan as he finally spills onto Antonio’s hand, their chests, their laps, panting and slumping down onto Antonio as he comes down from his high. Antonio helps him through the orgasm, slowly stroking him until he’s too sensitive, pressing kisses and compliments into his neck and rubbing his back. 

Antonio huffs out a laugh and Lovino picks his head up again, raising an eyebrow. “Not tense anymore, hm?” Lovino snorts and shoves him back, so he’s lying on the bed, and quickly moves down his body until his face is level with the bulge in Antonio’s pants. He looks up at his pout and is about to ask what’s wrong, when he interrupts and says,

“Our dinner is gonna burn…” Lovino lets out another snort-laugh, one of Antonio’s favorites, and then shrugs, smirking at him and eyeing him up like a piece of meat and,  _ oh  _ if that isn’t Antonio’s favorite look...

“Guess I’ll have to make this quick.” 

**Author's Note:**

> What's that you ask? Is this my first posted smut fic? Why yes, yes it is. Please be kind, ahah.   
> This was in no way a gratuitous praise kink fic for myself, thank you very much. This was just to show how much these two boys love each other, shut up.   
> Leave kudos or a comment if you liked it! Thank you! <3


End file.
